Él y el Doppelganger
by Aedora
Summary: Dicen que un doppelganger es tu doble o gemelo malvado... Y peor todavía... que si llegas a encontrarte con él es señal de que pronto morirás / One-shot


Ejem… Los personajes de FFVIII son de Square-enix

Algo corto… one-shot, es una idea rara xD yo la entiendo, yo le había dado un significado al escribir los objetos que nuestro protagonista toma, espero les guste, repito… la idea es rara, espero la comprendan

_Pues no olviden dejar su review se agradecen de verdad y… Enjoy! =D_

_###############################################_

Él había sido enviado a una misión en un bosque, una que duraría por mucho tiempo, debía exterminar un grupo de Sombras que habían migrado de las alcantarillas de Galbadia quien sabe por qué… El asunto era que hacían de las suyas en la noche, era difícil encontrarlos, sólo sus aullidos y risas burlonas se escuchaban cuando recorría el bosque en su búsqueda, que era en vano casi siempre, y terminaba regresando a una casucha abandonada en las profundidades del bosque

Cabello castaño, ojos azules, una cicatriz diagonal, franela blanca, cazadora negra igual que sus pantalones, guantes y zapatos, unos cinturones que colgaban con gracia en sus caderas y en una esquina… Su sable pistola y cerca de esta una mesita de café muy rustica hacia juego con la decoración de la cabaña, ahí había un collar con un dije de plata con la forma de un león, rugiendo, otro collar con un par de anillos que había prometido devolver al regresar, uno de ellos era de él y se lo había prestado a su amigo para ella, al final termino obsequiándole el anillo y el otro según le había contado era de su madre, el día seria largo pensó, tomó un durazno, eso alcanzaría para el resto del día y la llave con la que cerraba la casa al salir de ahí, para recorrer el bosque en busca de los Sombra

Tomó aire y salió de ahí caminando por cautela por el bosque, había pasado varias semanas ahí, por lo que se conocía al bosque a la perfección, esta vez el camino que tomaría lo llevaría al pueblo después del primer patrullaje del día, debía comprar víveres

Como siempre y sin falta las carcajadas de los Sombras, los rugidos de los Dracos que habitaban la montaña, y algunas aves que huían espantadas de lo que fuera que se acercara interrumpiendo su paz, hubo una extraña tranquilidad en la que ningún ruido se escuchaba y un ruido nuevo apareció, era un risa maliciosa que jamás había escuchado, apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su sable pistola y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, de camino al pueblo había un puente de piedra y debajo un rio, del que sino fuera por los Sombras y las demás criaturas ahí se podría observar tanto el amanecer como el atardecer con una estupenda vista

No se cansaba de la maravillosa vista que tenía, gastar cinco minutos de su vida para observar algo así, era algo que lo gastaría con ganas, si la tuviera cerca y no estuviese en una misión ya la hubiese llevado a ese lugar, que merecía la pena visitar incontables veces, cuando giró su vista de nuevo al camino para seguir su ronda…

Se encontró a sí mismo, ¿Estaría alucinando? Tantas semanas ahí… ¿Le habrían hecho perder la cordura?, una cosa cierta era que no era él mismo pero su parecido era increíble, su vestimenta era igual, pero los colores no lo eran los pantalones, la cazadora, los zapatos y los guantes eran blancos y la franela que llevaba era negra como la oscuridad, sus ojos azules y la misma cicatriz, pero su ropa estaba desgastada, algo rota y faltaba uno de los tres cinturones de su cadera así como el collar con Gryphus

Creyó estar loco, cerraba, abría los ojos, se los frotaba y aun seguía viendo a su igual ahí parado sin hacer nada más que mirarlo con una sonrisa despiadada, el de ropa negra sin poder moverse dejó que el de blanco se acercara a él y le arrebató el collar que había prometido devolver y la otra mano se introdujo en el bolsillo quitándole la llave, el de blanco entrecerró sus ojos con satisfacción y se alejó unos pasos de él

El de negro reaccionando después de tal hurto recogió el sable pistola que estaba apoyado del posamanos del puente y blandió su espada contra su opuesto

- ¡¿Quién eres? - gritó

Pero su otro yo no respondía, era tan obvio responderle que era él que no merecía gastar saliva para eso

- ¿Pregunto que quién eres? - de nuevo pero aun el otro callaba

Sin remedio alguno y dispuesto a recuperar lo que le habían quitado atacó con su arma sin piedad, clavándola en el abdomen del de blanco, que se encogió del dolor, y de un momento a otro vio como el que se retorcía de dolor era él y no el de blanco, que levantó sutilmente la ceja, no miraba al rostro del de negro sino a su abdomen

El castaño de negro miró hacia abajo y había sangre, su mano paso al lugar tocando la sangre fresca, creía que era mentira, pero no, él estaba más que seguro que había lastimado al de blanco, pero se terminó lastimando a si mismo ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Volvió a atacar un par de veces aun con la herida en el abdomen y terminó en los mismos resultados, se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo… Exhausto… Sin energías… Y perdiendo sangre a cada momento sin que pudiera parar, cada cierto tiempo la vista se le nublaba, mientras su yo blanco mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica

El castaño desesperado sacó lo más preciado que podía tener, aquel collar de león con el que llevaba años de su vida, pero era más importante el collar con el par de anillos que el de Gryphus, siempre se podría hacer otro, no importa, porque él era conocido por cumplir sus promesas y no podía romper una y menos con la mujer a la que ama

Su igual de color blanco lo tomó y le devolvió lo que pedía con tanta súplica, luego le lanzó la llave quedando frente a su rostro en el piso, y forcejeando le quitó el sable pistola, lo miró por unos segundos y lo incrustó en su corazón dejando al de negro sin vida, el de negro gritó y una cantidad increíble de sangre brotaba de su cuerpo manchando de carmesí las hojas marchitas que habían en el puente, a la vez que en los últimos segundos de vida susurraba con dificultad un nombre

- Ri-noa -

El de blanco tomó el durazno dándole un mordisco y se lanzó al rio, dejó los dos collares, la llave y el sable pistola ahí, el sólo quería la vida del castaño de negro, estaba celoso de la suerte que tuvo en vida, la suerte de tener una chica que lo amara y que estuviera con el siempre, no como le había pasado con su chica que dijo amarlo y solo eran palabras tan frágiles que la brisa las tumbó y se las rompió

Una pluma blanca y otra negra cayeron en la sangre que hacía un gran charco machando todo y por un segundo se avistaron dos personas iguales, pelinegra de ropa azul cielo y unas botas negras cortas, pero una tenía su vestimenta más clara que la otra alzando vuelo cerca del muerto, unas lágrimas salieron de sus rostros, pusieron sus manos en sus pechos y un resplandor blanco salió de ellas

_###############################################_

Dejo el final así para que pienses lo que querías que pasara… ¿Vivo, muerto? Ustedes eligen lo que les parezca… =) Bye… (Espero les haya gustado, no se les olvide dejar su review)


End file.
